Reincarnation Plus Gamer Powers Plus CrossX-Overs Equal MADNESS! XD
by OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: Y'know, when I had died by an car accident following a family argument, I had expected to be in either Purgatory or go straight to Hell for my sins, not anything like murder, rape or something that serious thought, but what I DID NOT expect was to reincarnate as a clone of what I considered to be a pathetic waste of filler villain used to glorify bastards or become a gamer as well.


**True Reincarnation + Gamer Powers + Cross/X-Overs = MADNESS! XD**

 **Cross/X-Over:** Naruto, The Gamer, And Many Other Series.

 **Synopsis/Plot:** **_Y'know, when I had died by an car accident following a family argument, I had expected to be in either Purgatory to wait for my judgement or go straight to Hell for my numerous sins, not anything like murder, rape or something that serious thought, but what I DID NOT expect was to reincarnate as a clone of what I considered to be a mix of a pathetic waste of character and filler villain used to glorify some bastards NOR have the so called Gamer powers! Self Insert/SI-Reincarnated Author Avatar as an Shin Uchiha Clone with The Gamer Ability! SLIGHT AU! EVENUTAL/FUTURE MASSIVE/MEGA CROSS/X-OVER! SOME OOC AND OCS! SEMI-CRACK FIC!_**

 **Pairing(S):**

 **-(Reincarnated/SI/Gamer) Shin Uchiha Clone/Wang-Yu X ? (POSSIBLE HAREM)**

 **-Some Canon Ones...**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto. The Gamer Belongs To Naver. The Other Series Belongs To Their Respective Owner(S)/Creator(S)._

 **Prologue/Save 0: _This cannot be happening!_**

 **(?, First Person's POV)**

 _'Hmmmmgh...wh-where am I...?'_ I thought to myself groggily waking up from...whatever place I was while stretching my body and yawning before opening my eyes to look around curiously. "This doesn't look like my house...Where am I?"

Upon finishing speaking, I noticed many things about not only my surroundings, but also myself, such as:

1\. Instead of my comfy room, I was in some sort of dark hospital like room with a steel table, which I was resting on right now, and no windows with some rock like parts, as if this place was inside a cave...

2\. My body, which looked quite younger and paler compared to my...normal self (an semi-obese, yet somewhat muscled young man of 21 with tanned skin) was wearing only a hospital gown...and that's it...

3\. Instead of staring at short black hair and brown eyes in a somewhat chubby yet mature face, I was staring at a broken mirror at the young face of an eerie-looking young man, on his young teens around either 12, 13 or even 14 years old if I got it right, with pale-white skin and faint blond coloured hair that was slicked back and tapered to a point. I also noticed the lack of eyebrows and the perpetually wide-eyed expression, which I currently had on my(?) face, with dark rings around my eyes, giving them a somewhat-deranged appearance...

I froze up at the last one before, even if barely, holding back a scream as I put my (new?) hands over my mouth in order to block any scream as I tried to calm down and think what the fuck was going on.

 _'CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM...Down...calm down...'_ I mentally told myself while taking deep breaths with my nose as my mouth was still covered by my hands until I managed to stop shaking some time later, whenever it was a few seconds or a few minutes I didn't know because there was no clock nearby to look at, as I nervously removed my hands from my mouth and took a few deep breaths with my mouth, in the process listening to my now younger and more childish voice. "J-Just...what just happened?! What's going on?!"

OK, I know that if anyone were to either watch or even read this, as for how I know that...long short story; Damn Multiverse Theory, would obviously laugh or criticize me for how I acted, I'd tell them how THEY would react to suddenly awake as someone else and no idea of what was going on or where they were in?!

Anyway, back to my situation, I noticed that my voice sounded quite...different, with a younger and more childish yet monotone voice. That honestly worried me, but even so I could notice that I was healthy...way more healthy from what I had been in my entire life. (Hey! Don't think I was ugly, I just ate a lot of food in USA! What would y'all expect?!)

"H-Hello..." I hesitatingly tried out saying out loud, before gasping at how young yet monotone I sounded like before shaking my head and focusing on what was important at the moment. "Well...at least I can speak...that and I sound better than before...heh..."

I chuckled hollowly before closing my eyes and thinking HOW I ended up in whatever the heck I was, until it all came back to me...quite mentally and even literally:

 _"E-Ranked Luck!" I had cursed while leaving my home in anger and foolishness, following an argument with my parents on how, despite barely managing to finish college and graduate, I had mostly low scores because I was lazy until the finals...don't judge me!_

 _I mean, I get that they're mad at the fact that I would have trouble looking for any job related to my career choice, which was Game Design and Development, due to my grades, but I was confident that I could find a good job on my own. Not only that, but I also had enough money from my side jobs to live well on my own for a year or so while I searched for a job._

 _Still, they just decided to send me to the Army instead! I couldn't do that! I mean, my body wasn't in the best of shapes, not that I'm ugly or anything, but I was mostly a bit fat due to eating the delicious yet troublesome and weight increasing fast foods from America! If my body was fit, I would be more interested, yet as I was now I don't think I would survive all the extreme training, yelling from officers, rude cadets, and even the possibility of entering War!_

 _And how I was sure of the last one?! Simply; Right now the president was Donald "Bloody Fucking" Trump! And if both Simpsons and South Park were right so far, he might ruin the country eventually! Why did the people have to let that joke go so far?! Fudge damn it!  
_

 _I was pulled out of my thoughts of possibly returning home before my mother actually called the police, God knows I need that now, as soon as I saw a young boy in front of me, and in the middle of the street to boot, picking up his soccer ball JUST AS A FREAKING TRUCK WAS ABOUT TO SMASH OVER HIM!_

 _"Shit! STOP!" I screamed as I quickly ran and pushed the child out of the way, letting myself be exposed and completely defenseless to the upcoming car that would smash into me, making my thoughts go a thousand fold before freezing over as I could only whisper, "Oh shi-!?"_

 _*SMASH!* *CRASH!* *PBOOW!*_

 _The next thing I could only think off now were in fact two:_

 _1\. Fucking shit! Why did this happen to me?!_

 _2\. THE PAIN! IT HURTS! IT FUCKING HURTS! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE! I-I CAN'T DIE HERE! NOT YET! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT LAID YET! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT TO MAKE A DEAL FOR MY FIRST OFFICIAL GAME! (I made some fanmade ones on my PC, mainly a Visual Novel that got so far good to average and mixed reviews...) HECK, I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN A FIC ON TV TROPES!_

 _I shook those thoughts as I tried to move, only to fail, weakly looking at my wounds, and I could see they were quite severe; Mainly with all my limbs twisted, one even showing a bone, heavy bleeding, and even trouble breathing due to a pierced lung and broken ribs alongside a weakening heart that was barely beating. In fact I also felt a chunk of my head missing as well...It's actually quite the miracle that I could even think at this point._

 _Also I could barely hear how the child I saved was screaming in fear and horror while being comforted by his mother while a man, probably his father, was busy trying to help me by holding the bleeding in my open stomach with either a jacked or sweater. Not only that, but I also could hear how a frantic male voice was trying to call 911, the truck driving away and even the song I was playing on my cellphone before the crash, which was ironically enough "Last Train Home", through my remaining headphone on my good ear..._

 _'Oh well...at least...I heard one...good thing before I...bit the dust...' I chuckled before coughing blood, feeling my consciousness fading as my life flashed before my eyes from my first memories to the moments before my death. 'Damn...so many...missed opportunities...I'm sorry...Ma' (Mom)...July (Step-Father)...Sis (Older Sister)...I hope...that you're...happier once I'm gone...'_

 _And so with a hollow grin, I let my life fade away, hearing the sound of sirens as I died..._

 _'Ah yes...I hope that my family and that child I saved are alright...'_ I thought to myself after recalling how I died, which wasn't to bad since I was able to save a life. "Still...how am I alive now? And why does my voice sound...japanese? English? A mix?!"

I shook my head before looking around, seeing many kanjis around, which I could surprisingly understand into words I knew like seal. _'Still...why is this...familiar?'_ I thought before looking at my reflection on the broken mirror...only to freeze upon noticing how my eyes were like...

 _'N-No way...this CANNOT BE HAPPENING?!'_ I gaped upon staring at the red eyes with three black tomoes in each one...the very same eyes of the (in)famous and OP eye power known as the SHARINGAN! _'T-THE SHARINGAN?! B-BUT HOW?!'_

THEN I saw that my new appearance was quite similar to someone I saw once on a certain wiki page, which was about a certain Gaiden that was made after the ending of-! "No...fucking...way...I WAS REBORN AS A SHIN UCHIHA CLONE IN THE NARUTOVERSE?!" I screamed outloud, but luckily with my now active dojutsu I was able to see that there wasn't anyone around at the moment, which gave me time to recover from my shocking revelation as I thought of what this meant for me now...

On one hand, I was excited to be in a world of anime/manga and be reborn with superpowers, seriously who WOULDN'T enjoy that?! Not only that, but I also had one of the most OP bloodlines I ever saw and, if I did things correctly, I would be able to take it even further and become one of the most powerful beings in my new life! Yet on the other hand, I was worried with what I would do now as I remembered how miserable were the clones under the so called command of their so called father, Shin Uchiha Sr., in his mad quest to "avenge Itachi Uchiha" and how he used his 'sons' as organ donors, which terrified me at the thought of dying in a vivisection, which I DEFINITELY DIDN'T WANT TO HAPPEN! NOT AFTER BEING REBORN WITH THIS POWER AND OPPORTUNITY!

 _'OK, CALM DOWN ME! CALM DOWN! Just calm down...we must be rational and think carefully how to NOT die at the hands of that madman or anyone else until Naruto and the others kick his ass...'_ I mentally told myself, feeling better and even a bit excited of meeting one of my favorite characters ever, but even so I had to be careful that neither he or anyone else discovered my real self, which would be so awkward on so many levels...

"What else could go wrong...?!" I deadpanned before flinching, hoping that I hadn't tempted Murphy's bastardic law as I looked around before I froze yet again at the sight that was above me..."My God..."

What I saw that left me like that was a blue rectangle the size of my old PC monitor, how much I will miss that PC, with a high tech look like in a video game, which had written the following:

 **The Gamer**

 **LVL 1: Wang-Yu**

"No...no...fucking...way...YOU MUST BE SHITTING ME!" I cried out before putting my hands over my mouth and try to calm down yet again...don't blame me! It's not every day that I wake up to find out that I died, got reborn on a clone of a madman with the potential, if used right, to be one of the strongest beings in the world's new generation AND learning that I have one of the most hax abilities ever as well!

"On the bright side, I have enough potential to be an OP character in the future AND my life is now like an actual video game, which I had dreamed off many years ago!" I admitted to myself excited before sighing. "Still, on the other side, now I need to level up as soon as I can, otherwise I may get screwed up in the future by an OP character should I not be careful enough..."

With a sigh, I then whispered "Status..." as a bigger window with my Stats appeared:

 **Name: Wang-Yu Uchiha**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1**

 **Next Level: 00.00%**

 **Title: Shin Uchiha Clone.**

 **HP: 350/250**

 **CP: 520/520**

 **STR: 25 (5+10+10)**

 **VIT: 35 (15+10+10)**

 **DEX: 30 (10+10+10)**

 **INT: 50 (40+10)**

 **WIS: 35 (25+10)**

 **CHA: 15 (5+10)**

 **LCK: 15 (5+10)**

 **Elemental Affinity:**

 **-Fire: 10**

 **Point: 15 (5+10)**

 **Money: $0**

"Not bad..." I admitted to myself, happy that some stats were higher than what most characters had at the start, but then I saw another window popping out. "Hmmm? This is...?!"

 **SKILL** **REMEMBRANCE**

 **This option allows you to remember all Skills learned in your past life to the level they were until your past death.**

 **Accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

"OH HELL YES!" I screamed in joy, immediately pressing the Yes button, suddenly flinching and holding my head as knowledge from my past life was remembered back in my head before it stopped. "Well...that was something...let's see now...Skills?"

 **SKILLS:**

 **[A Gamer's Mind (Passive) LVL: MAX]**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **[** **A Gamer's Body (Passive) LVL: MAX]**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **[Blunt Weapon Mastering (Passive) LVL: 2 EXP: 05.50]**

 **Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons.**

 **-15% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons.**

 **-5% increase in attack speed with blunt weapon.**

 **[Sword Mastery (Passive) LVL: 1 EXP: 15.25]**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords. Increase in attack damage with swords.**

 **-10% increase in attack damage with swords.**

 **[Spear Mastery (Passive) LVL: 1 EXP: 05.15]**

 **Allows user to freely handle spears.** **Increase in attack damage with spears.**

 **-10% increase in attack damage with spears.**

 **[Dish Washing (Passive) LVL: 15 EXP: 55.80]**

 **A technique to wash dishes. With greater mastery, you can clean any dirty spot.**

 **-5% increase in dish washing speed.**

 **[Sense Danger (Passive) LVL: 6 EXP: 85.70]**

 **A natural survival instinct. It allows the user to sense when something bad might happen. The higher the skill level, the earlier the user can sense danger.**

 **-Current Range: 5 Meters.**

 **[Detect Bloodthirst (Passive) LVL: 6 EXP: 65.30]**

 **A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill.**

 **-Detects bloodlust within 30 meters from the user's location.**

 **-It also alerts the user of its origin and location.**

 **[Observe (Active) LVL: 10 EXP: 20.05]**

 **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **-T** **ells the target's max HP, max MP, and information.**

 **-Reveals the remaining HP, and weaknesses.**

 **-Shows additional information like attributes, status, background and emotions.**

 **[Rip (Active) LVL: 3 EXP: 45.60]**

 **A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using a strong force.**

 **-** **Increases tearing force by 30%.**

 **[Power Strike (Active) LVL: 3 EXP: 10.05]**

 **Strikes the target with a strong force.**

 **-** **Increase 17% critical rate.**

 **-Increase 150% attack damage.**

 **[Instant Dungeon Create (Active) LVL: 1 EXP: 00.00]**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **-Currently Available ID List:**

 **1\. Empty ID - Monsters: None**

 **2\. Zombie ID - Monsters: Zombies**

 **3\. Ghost ID - Monsters: Ghosts**

 **[Instant Dungeon Escape (Active) LVL: 1 EXP: 00.00]**

 **Used to escape instant dungeons. Cannot be used on Boss Battles until the ID Boss is defeated.**

 **[Craft (Active) LVL: 8 EXP: 75.25]**

 **A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery levels rises.**

 **-Registered blueprint: 25.**

 **-Chance to fail when crafting: 50%.**

 **[Fool's Act (Active) LVL: 2 EXP: 05.50]**

 **Words that make the enemy doubt the mental state of the user. It could possibly confuse the target.**

 **-Has a chance to confuse the target for 2-4 seconds.**

 **[Massage (Passive) LVL: 5 EXP: 50.65]**

 **An ancient skill that allows you to take the fatigue away from the flesh of a human. And so it is possible for you to cure body or joint related negative effects.**

 **-The target's fatigue recovery increases significantly.**

 **-Gets rid of 0.05% fatigue per second.**

 **[Cooking (Passive) LVL: 8 EXP: 55.85]**

 **Cooking or cookery is the art, technology and craft of preparing food for consumption with the use of heat. Cooking techniques and ingredients vary widely across the world, from grilling food over an open fire to using electric stoves, to baking in various types of ovens, reflecting unique environmental, economic, and cultural traditions and trends. The ways or types of cooking also depend on the skill and type of training an individual cook has. Cooking is done both by people in their own dwellings and by professional cooks and chefs in restaurants and other food establishments. Cooking can also occur through chemical reactions without the presence of heat, most notably with ceviche, a traditional South American dish where fish is cooked with the acids in lemon or lime juice.**

 **Preparing food with heat or fire is an activity unique to humans. Some anthropologists think that cooking fires first developed around 250,000 years ago, although there is evidence for the controlled use of fire by Homo erectus beginning 400,000 years ago.**

 **The expansion of agriculture, commerce, trade and transportation between civilizations in different regions offered cooks many new ingredients. New inventions and technologies, such as the invention of pottery for holding and boiling water, expanded cooking techniques. Some modern cooks apply advanced scientific techniques to food preparation to further enhance the flavor of the dish served.**

 **-Can cook your own food, which can be given to others or used to recover both HP and CP by eating it.**

 **-Can cure status effect if the food made is healthy enough and/or has special properties.**

 **-Badly made food can be used as poison for enemies that eat it, but would also decrease both Charisma by 5 and Reputation with others if found out.**

 **-Increases Charisma by 5 and Reputation with others depending on how well the food was made.**

 **[Cleaning (Passive] LVL: 20 EXP: 95.20]**

 **To clean is the general word with no implication of method or means: to clean windows, a kitchen, streets. Cleanse is especially used of thorough cleaning by chemical or other technical process; figuratively it applies to moral or spiritual purification: to cleanse parts of machinery; to cleanse one's soul of guilt.**

 **-Can be used to make (something or someone) free of dirt, marks, or mess, especially by washing, wiping, or brushing.**

 **[Sharingan (Active) LVL: MAX EXP: MAX/MP Cost: 5 CP Per Minute]**

 **The Sharingan (写輪眼, Literally meaning either Copy Wheel Eye or Mirror Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. While its powers originated from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Rinne Sharingan, its independent form was first manifested by both Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and** **Indra Ōtsutsuki respectively** **.**

 **When a wielder of this kekkei genkai experiences a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them, their brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves, transforming the eyes into Sharingan; for that reason the Sharingan is described as an "eye that reflects the heart" (心を写す瞳, Kokoro o utsusu hitomi). Often, as per the Uchiha's so-called "Curse of Hatred", this emotion is a negative one, brought on by stress or loss. The emotion can also be positive, driven by a desire to protect or reunite with a loved one.**

 **Normally after first acquiring this power, the user's enhanced perception will throw off their timing, causing them to overstress their bodies from trying to keep up the increase reaction time, forcing the user to adjust to properly move with it. Assuming that the user is aware they have awakened the Sharingan, they are thereafter able to freely use it.**

 **When first awakened each Sharingan usually will have only one tomoe (巴), although in some cases, they immediately gain either two or three tomoe in each of their eyes. Through training and continued use the Sharingan will develop a second tomoe and then, upon full maturation, a third. All the Sharingan's abilities are available to the user from its earliest stage, but with greater development comes greater proficiency with those abilities.**

 **As with any dōjutsu, Sharingan can be transplanted into non-Uchiha. They are unable to deactivate it and its use has a greater chakra demand for them than for actual Uchiha, who need only minimal chakra to keep it active. For these reasons, non-Uchiha tend to cover their Sharingan when they aren't using it in order to conserve chakra. Sharingan that originate from the same Uchiha are still linked to some extent even when wielded by separate users, at times enabling those users to see the same things.**

 **The Sharingan can be evolved into the Mangekyō Sharingan by experiencing the trauma of loss, granting unique, user-specific jutsu in addition to the Sharingan's standard abilities. Awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan will automatically fully mature a Sharingan if it isn't already.**

 **Use of the Mangekyō Sharingan causes blindness over time, but this can be negated by transplanting another pair of Mangekyō Sharingan from a close relative, such as a sibling, to acquire "eternal" Mangekyō that never lose their sight.**

 **A Sharingan can become the Rinnegan, through mixing both Asura's chakra and Indra's chakra, which will bring out Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's chakra. Both of Madara Uchiha's Sharingan became Rinnegan several decades after he integrated Hashirama Senju's DNA into his body. Sasuke Uchiha's left Sharingan became a Rinnegan after acquiring half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's chakra. As shown with Madara, the awakening of the Rinnegan restores full eyesight to the eyes fixing the blindness caused from using Izanagi.**

 **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was shown awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan and his Rinnegan, through a similar method that other wielders awaken their own Mangekyō. Hagoromo's Rinnegan was unique in that it awakened simultaneously with his Mangekyō, and skipped over it entirely in the process.**

 **The Sharingan grants the wielder two broad abilities: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, Saimingan). Although the abilities are not literally restricted to certain eyes, Madara Uchiha noted that the Sharingan can only be used to its full potential when both eyes are together. Even within these two categories, there may exist several distinct though similar abilities:**

 **-Classification:** **Kekkei Genkai; Dōjutsu Type**

 **-G** **rants the user enhanced vision, precognition, eidetic memory and the ability to perceive chakra patterns.**

 **-Boosts the user's sight, optical illusions, DEX, INT, WIS, CHA, and LCK by 10-15%.**

 **-Allows the user to copy, learn, adapt and even manipulate the techniques and psyche of any visible opponent.**

 **-Current Range: 10 Meters.**

 **[Eye of Insight (Passive) LVL: MAX]**

 **-The user can see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence.**

 **-The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. The Sharingan is even able to see on a cellular level. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. They can also read the enemy's hand seals to give them an insight of the performed technique's nature, regardless of the speed of performance, so long as the hands are not physically hidden from view. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information.**

 **-The user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs, as when Sasuke Uchiha bases his Lion Combo on Rock Lee's Front Lotus. Again, Sharingan users need the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic a jutsu they have seen, and for that reason they cannot, for example, reproduce kekkei genkai abilities they do not have or nature transformations they haven't learned to perform.**

 **[Eye of Hypnotism (Active) LVL: MAX]**

 **-The user can perform what is generically called Genjutsu: Sharingan. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, the Sharingan user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the Sharingan's design appearing in the target's eye. The Uchiha are particularly infamous for using this ability on the Nine-Tails, and in fact can enter its or another tailed beasts' jinchūriki's subconscious to more precisely control the beast's chakra. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided the user's attention is, the easier it is for targets to escape this control.**

 **-While not an ability per se, the Sharingan user can appear as if they are able to "see the future". First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them.**

 **-In addition to these abilities there are two other jutsu that a Sharingan user can perform: Izanagi allows the user to warp reality for a short time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny; Izanami traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses, specifically designed as a reprimand for those who would abuse Izanagi. Use of either ability causes the Sharingan with which it is performed to be blinded afterwards, and for that reason the Uchiha classified them as kinjutsu.**

 **[Izanagi (Active) LVL: MAX/MP Cost: 150]**

 **The Izanagi is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others and is the most powerful amongst this type of genjutsu.**

 **When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. At the same time, a skilled enough user of this skill can expand Izanagi's range beyond one's personal reality, able to affect a large area and the people within it during the technique's activation.**

 **While the target remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them, while the technique is active, into mere "illusions." Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away before returning back to reality; physically real and unscathed. The process is explained to have initially involved the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin chakra to create shape and form from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang chakra to breathe life into the prior form.**

 **Izanagi can be used only by those with the genetic traits of the Sage of Six Paths. The Uchiha, descended from the Sage, are able to perform Izanagi with their Sharingan. Even with such an eye acting as a medium, gaining the power to temporarily control reality's flow as the user sees fit comes at a price; one has very limited reserves of time within a single eye for invoking this technique. This technique would normally be used for only the most dire of situations and for but a brief moment as after the Sharingan with which Izanagi was casted exceeds its limit, the said eye becomes powerless and is rendered blind permanently, with the rare exception that its sight and power can be restored to the said eye by further evolving it into a Rinnegan. For this reason the Uchiha labelled it a kinjutsu.**

 **Danzō Shimura, in an effort to make practical use of the technique, had ten Sharingan embedded into his right arm. To use Izanagi to its full potential, users must also have the genetic traits of the Senju, who are also descended from the Sage. Partially for this reason Danzō had some of Hashirama Senju's DNA transplanted into his arm, which extended the time span of each Sharingan's Izanagi to a minute, allowing him to use the technique for up to ten minutes in total, with breaks in between to conserve time. However, because Danzō is not an Uchiha, his chakra levels drop substantially every time he activates this technique.**

 **As with many Sharingan-based techniques, the Izanagi can be implanted into one's Sharingan to trigger the technique even after the user has already died; Madara demonstrated such usage after his actual death, as opposed to merely negating a mortal wound.**

 **The technique is rumored to be based on a technique the Sage of the Six Paths had, referred to as "Creation of All Things Technique" (万物創造の術, Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu), which had the power to turn imagination into reality.**

 **Obito, who also made use of Hashirama's DNA, noted that Danzō couldn't properly control Hashirama's DNA and because such, he couldn't perform a complete form of Izanagi. Showing evidence, Obito could maintain this technique much longer with a single eye than Danzō and perform it with no hand seals.**

 **In the past, Uchiha clan members used this technique during an important battle that they had to win at all costs. However, they soon started to abuse the abilities granted by this technique and as such Izanami was created as a way to punish the abusers of Izanagi.**

 **-Classification:** **Kekkei Genkai; Dōjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu**

 **-Can allow user to overwrite reality for a moment at the cost of one Sharingan Eye.**

 **-Can be denied through the use of Izanami or any similar technique of the same nature.**

 **[Izanami (Active) LVL: MAX/MP Cost: 150]**

 **Izanami is a genjutsu which affects the target through physical sensations shared between them and the user to perform the illusion. Like its counterpart, in exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user, the Sharingan with which Izanami is cast is rendered blind and loses its light forever. According to Itachi, this technique and Izanagi form a pair, but unlike the latter, which is a technique capable of altering destiny, Izanami is instead one that "decides" it.**

 **According to Itachi, there was a point in time where members of the clan abused the abilities granted by Izanagi, instead simply casting the technique as a means of escaping the undesirable results of their actions. Whilst this resulted in little issue if only one person were using Izanagi, if there were two or more casters, they would begin to fight amongst each other over personally favorable outcomes. Thus, as dōjutsu users were unlikely to succumb to ocular genjutsu, Izanami was created as a method to reprimand such clansmen, as well as save them from their own arrogance. By imprisoning them within an unalterable loop of events, the victim was forced to accept the reality they had created if they ever wished to escape the illusion. However, because of the dangers involved in using a technique with a built-in escape route in a real battle, Izanami became classed as a kinjutsu. As such, Izanami is ironically not a genjutsu to be used on an enemy, but a friend who has lost their way as a means of helping them find themselves again.**

 **To begin the technique, after selecting any arbitrary moment, the caster uses their Sharingan to remember the physical sensations both of their body and that of their opponent's during that instant like a photograph (represented as: A). The user must then intentionally replicate the same sensation and in the same way, memorize that instant with their Sharingan (represented as: A'). Izanami overlaps and connects these two identical bodily sensations (A and A'), as well as the flow of time between them, creating an infinite loop of events that entraps the opponent's consciousness. The user can also use their Sharingan to remember multiple sensations, (represented as B, C and so forth) and those sensations will also be used when Izanami is activated. The user also doesn't need necessarily to replicate A with A' to initiate Izanami. They can also replicate B with B' or C with C' as well. The more sensations they memorize, the better their chances would be to initiate Izanami on a person and the more sensations the victim will experience each time they repeat a loop.**

 **Whilst under the effects of the technique, the target stands motionlessly as the loop of events continually replays inside their mind. Each time a loop is repeated, any physical damage incurred is reset as it were before the start of the loop, although the remains of severed appendages do not disappear. The illusion of the user and anyone they were fighting alongside also have any damage reset as well such as the blindness that comes with Izanami. Despite being able to become consciously aware of their situation and act differently, the victim is unable to significantly alter or escape from the inevitable progression of these events as the illusions they're fighting will also quickly adapt to their changes in order to force the victim to experience the memorized sensations. However, because this technique was created to reprimand and save the users of Izanagi, the victim is able to escape the infinite loop if they can acknowledge the real results of their actions and in doing so, accept their fate. Also it's shown that there is no other way to undo this technique even by someone who has complete control over their chakra. The illusion of the caster also seems to be sentient as the illusionary Itachi was shown to be shaking his head when Kabuto futilely tried to undo the technique without accepting his fate first. The illusion of the user and anyone they're fighting alongside also repeats their verbal actions such as the illusionary Itachi telling the Illusionary Sasuke not to leave his side, an action Itachi did to Sasuke. The illusion of the user will continuously tell the victim to take a closer look at them and acknowledge their mistakes until they do so.**

 **-Classification:** **Kekkei Genkai; Dōjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu**

 **-Can allow user to trap his opponent in an endless loop illusion starting from one moment until a point where it reboots back to the mentioned moment at the cost of one Sharingan Eye.**

 **-Can be broken when the trapped opponent accepts their fate and stops fighting against it.**

 **[** **Mangekyō** **Sharingan (Active) LVL: MAX]**

 **The Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼, Literally meaning: Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. They are noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction" (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳, tenjō no kotowari o shōakuseshi hitomi).**

 **A Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Uchiha have historically misunderstood this criteria as the user needing to be responsible for the person's death, and for that reason they developed the practice of killing their closest friends in order to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan.**

 **The Mangekyō Sharingan retains all of the Sharingan's generic abilities, such as casting genjutsu and the ability to distinguish chakra. In addition to these, the Mangekyō grants powerful abilities that differ from user to user, though abilities may be similar in nature; both Sasuke and Itachi have access to Amaterasu's flames, though the extent to which they can use them differ. The abilities of a Mangekyō Sharingan may not even be the same for both of a single user's eyes, as Itachi has Amaterasu in one eye and Tsukuyomi in another. Once a user awakens the Mangekyō in both eyes, or the ability of both of their eyes, they are able to perform Susanoo.**

 **The Mangekyō Sharingan's abilities drain a considerable amount of chakra when performed. Its usage and activity also place a great strain on the user themselves, wearing at the user's body and causing deterioration to their vision until eventually over-usage leaves them blind. Their vision can be restored by receiving the transplanted Mangekyō of an Uchiha with strong blood ties — ideally a sibling — thus awakening so-called Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). The Eternal Mangekyō merge the designs of the transplanter and the transplantee's original Mangekyō. Their Mangekyō-based abilities are made stronger and they no longer suffer any negative side-effects from the usage. According to Madara, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is proof an Uchiha continues to seek something despite experiencing great losses. Should the eyes evolve to this state, the user will retain all their previous techniques from their original eyes. In addition to the unique techniques, the "straight tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe) form of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan grants the user fluidity in their movements when fighting.**

 **As with any dōjutsu, Mangekyō Sharingan can be transplanted into non-Uchiha, granting them all its abilities albeit with steeper chakra demands. Abilities of a Mangekyō Sharingan can also be programmed to activate under certain circumstances, either within the user's own eyes or in a target of the user's choosing; this programming remains even after death.**

 **The Mangekyō Sharingan also grants its user the ability to read and decode the Uchiha Clan's Stone Tablet. According to Obito, the Mangekyō Sharingan can decode it more than the Sharingan, but less than the Rinnegan.**

 **-Classification:** **Kekkei Genkai; Dōjutsu, Kinjutsu**

 **-Allows the user to access one individual technique from each eye and even use Susano'o when both eyes are used at once.**

 **-Boosts the user's** **sight, optical illusions, DEX, INT, WIS, CHA, and LCK by 40-50%.**

 **-Weakens eye-sight overtime.**

 **-Current Range: 15 Meters.**

 **[** **Weapon Manipulation Technique (Active) LVL: 1 EXP: 00.00/CP Cost: 25]**

 **A technique from the Left** **Mangekyō eye** **that allows the user to telekinetically manipulate weapons. This is first done by placing a special marking on selected weapons through direct contact of the hand, allowing the user to control them with their Mangekyō Sharingan. The user can manipulate multiple objects at once, making it increasingly difficult for enemies to counter.**

 **-Classification:** **Kekkei Genkai; Dōjutsu, Ninjutsu.**

 **-Current Range: 15 Meters.**

 **[** **Space–Time Dōjutsu (Active) LVL: 1 EXP: 00.00/CP Cost: 100]**

 **An unique space–time ninjutsu given access through the Right Mangekyō eye that, upon being drawn inwards to a spiralling void focused on his right eye, the user is instantaneously transported to virtually any location of their choosing. This is done by generating a spatial barrier, that warps anyone and anything within its confines. It can even effect chakra-based substances. To fit the situation, the spatial barrier's size and shape can be manipulated at will.**

 **The user is also able to channel the usage of this technique through his Sharingan Spying Creature. Doing so allows them to plan for a strategic retreat should the need arise.**

 **-Classification: Kekkei Genkai; Dōjutsu,** **Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu.**

 **-Current Range: Infinite.**

 **[** **Sharingan Spying Creature Creation (Active) LVL: 1 EXP: 00.00/CP Cost: 50]**

 **Shin Uchiha has several of these creatures working in his service. They have an askew mouth, a nose, four small limbs, and what appears to be a tail. Their single eye features a fully matured Sharingan.**

 **The creatures are very stealthy, able to spy at the gate of a village like Konohagakure without being detected. Shin Uchiha and his sons are able to use the creatures as a medium in various ways, such as seeing what the creatures do for reconnaissance or communicating through the creatures. The creatures' Sharingan can be used to perform a type of space–time ninjutsu, although it is unknown if it possessed this ability itself or if it acted once again as a medium, or maybe even both. The creature can also take the form of Shin's Mangekyō Sharingan.**

 **It is rumored, through, that it was made from the remnants of the Ten Tails and the Shinju after it's rampage years ago.**

 **The creature's attributes will change as the caster's INT, skill level and Element Affinity grows. It will also allow them to summon stronger versions of it.**

 **-Classification:** **Kekkei Genkai; Dōjutsu, Ninjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu.**

 **-Current Range: Infinite.**

 **-MAX Number of Creatures you can summon: 1.**

 **[Susano'o (Active) LVL: 1 EXP: 00.00/CP Cost: 2000 Per Summoning, 50 Per Minute]**

 **Susano'o, also known as either "** **He with the ability to help by all means" or "** **Tempestuous God of Valour",** **is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes.**

 **When activated, Susano'o forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, Susano'o is anchored to its user and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within Susano'o, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows Susano'o to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. If it is damaged, Susano'o does not regenerate and it can only be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage or by dispersing it and then forming it anew.**

 **Although Susano'o is quite effective as a defense, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform jutsu while within Susano'o and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Susano'o with the user's permission, and users can likewise choose to leave Susano'o's protective envelope. The latter property can be used against the user, as if an opponent can bypass Susano'o, however slightly and latch onto them, they can be pulled out of Susano'o. With continued mastery, Susano'o can have increased defensive capabilities even at its rib-cage stage. Susano'o is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so they are still vulnerable to visual or auditory attacks.**

 **So long as it is active, Susano'o draws on the user's chakra in large amounts. Sasuke Uchiha describes the sensation of using Susano'o as feeling pain in every cell in his body, which only increases over time and at higher developmental stages. Being a Mangekyō Sharingan-based ability, it also places a strain on the user's eyes the more it is used. However, it is not actually necessary for one's Mangekyō Sharingan to be active while using Susano'o; in fact, Madara Uchiha is able to use it without any eyes at all.**

 **Susano'o has several developmental stages. Practiced users go through all the stages every time they manifest it, layering more advanced stages over earlier ones or stripping them away as is needed; they can choose to stop at any developmental stage along the way if they choose to. At its simplest level, users only manifest aspects of Susano'o's skeletal structure, such as a rib-cage for basic defense or an arm for interacting with the surroundings. Once a full skeleton is made, musculature and, later, skin forms until finally a complete humanoid is shaped. In these early stages, typically only the upper half of Susano'o is materialized, with legs becoming common once it reaches its full humanoid form; however, not all Susano'o users can accomplish the latter feat.**

 **In its next stage, armor forms around the humanoid for further protection, causing it to resemble a yamabushi. In its final stage, users stabilize the chakra that comprises Susano'o to create a colossal form known as the Complete Body — Susano'o (完成体 須佐能乎, Kanseitai — Susano'o, or Perfect Susano'o, and literally meaning: Complete Body — He with the ability to help by all means), the ultimate ability of the Mangekyō Sharingan. In this state, Susano'o gains a tengu-like nose, wings for flight, and is clad with robes and ornate armor. This form possesses power comparable to that of a tailed beast, capable of leveling giant mountains and, when enhanced by Six Paths Chakra, small planetoids with ease. Users can also channel their own techniques into the Complete Body — Susano'o, as well as shape it around beings like the Nine-Tails, or simply the Kyubi, to improve their offensive and defensive capabilities.**

 **Users are able to mingle the chakra that makes Susano'o with chakra from other sources. Sasuke used the chakra from Jūgo's Sage Transformation to make a "Senjutsu Susanoo" (仙術須佐能乎, Literally meaning: Sage Technique: He with the ability to help by all means), with markings reminiscent of the Cursed Seal of Heaven spreading across it. He later stored the chakra of the nine tailed beasts within his Susano'o, drastically improving its strength and causing lightning to emanate from its back.**

 **Susanoo differs between users, in terms of colour, design, and weaponry. Some features are consistent, however, all Susanoo constructs are deviations of the Japanese tengu, they also have two sets of arms — one of which can form wings as part of its Complete Body form — and six fingers on each of its hands. All Susanoo wield at least one sword.**

 **-Classification: Kekkei Genkai; Dōjutsu, Ninjutsu.**

 **-Current Range: 5 Meters.**

 **-Increases STR and VIT by 50-75%.**

 **[Shin's Body (Passive) LVL: MAX]**

 **As a clone of Shin Uchiha, the user possesses a unique genetic make-up that will completely accept any new genetic material, be it tissue, organs or entire limbs, without a chance of rejection, allowing him to fully integrate it into his being. Doing so also allows Shin to make use of any genetic modification at its full potential. According to Orochimaru, it is this very trait that made it much easier for permanent and separate entity clones of Shin to be created. These clones are seemingly granted the same genetic modifications Shin, himself, underwent.**

 **-Allows the user to adapt and completely accept any new** **genetic material, be it tissue, organs or entire limbs, without a chance of rejection, to be integrated on the body.**

 **-Boosts the user's STR, VIT, DEX, and LCK by 10.**

 **[Chakra (Passive)]**

 **Chakra (チャクラ, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time.**

 **Chakra originally belonged to the God Tree. When Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ate the fruit the God Tree bore, she became the first person in history to wield chakra. With her new-found power, she ended all the wars that plagued the lands. Her sons, Hamura and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, were the first people to be born with chakra. Hagoromo spread chakra to others through a practice called ninshū, intending to create peace by using the chakra to connect people's spiritual energy so that they would understand one another without even talking. However, the people did not use chakra in the way Hagoromo hoped, instead using it to connect their inner spiritual and physical energies. They kneaded their inner chakra to amplify and weaponize it, creating what is now known as ninjutsu.**

 **Since being spread by Hagoromo, better known as the Sage of Six Paths, chakra has become a form of life energy that all individuals produce to some degree; those who run out of chakra will die. Produced within the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra Pathway System", which is similar to the cardiovascular system. Certain groups, such as shinobi, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through pressure points called tenketsu in order to perform jutsu.**

 **Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are molded together. Physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī, also called Mental Energy) is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead. Some unique individuals have substantial potential that enable them to exponentially increase their chakra reserves in a relatively short amount of time.**

 **At any given time, a ninja will have a "maximum" amount of chakra that they can form and use before it runs out and they need to rest to replenish it. With practice this maximum can be increased, but to a certain extent as they are limited to the quantity and strength of chakra that their genetics grants them. For instance, Kakashi Hatake has fairly average chakra reserves, but no amount of training can grant him the same amount of chakra as Naruto Uzumaki was born with (which is four times greater than his own).**

 **Each person's chakra is different and as such gives off a unique chakra signature, which sensor type ninja are able to detect. Chakra signatures are passed genetically, allowing a person's clan to be identified by their chakra; over time, entire populations can have perceptibly different chakra. One's chakra signature can be altered by absorbing DNA from multiple people, mixing various chakra signatures together to become a whole new one. In the anime, chakra signatures that are similar to each other (such as that of a parent and child) are suggested to resonate when near each other. Each person's chakra also has a unique "color" that can be seen by those with dōjutsu (the anime tends to colour all normal chakra light blue). Even if they are separated, changes made in the chakra signature of the original will result in the separated chakra mimicking those changes.**

 **Chakra seems to reflect its owner's personality and emotions to some extent.**

 **Individuals can create imprints of their consciousness out of chakra that act separately from themselves and may outlive them, as seen with Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's chakra's presence within their son's Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Being pure chakra, they cannot replenish themselves, and once their chakra is spent they will disappear.**

 **While practically all types of jutsu require chakra to be performed, taijutsu does not; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live, regular taijutsu doesn't require any active molding or manipulation of chakra, with few exceptions. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category.**

 **-Boosts all the user's stats by 10.**

 **-Gives access to Chakra energy inside the body.**

 **-Can be fused with other type of energy such as Physical or Spiritual energies.**

 **[Chakra Control (Passive) LVL: 1 EXP: 00.00]**

 **Because chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up, the key to its use is not actually having large amounts of chakra but instead being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. This is called chakra control (チャクラコントロール , chakura kontorōru). In order to have good chakra control, a ninja should only mold as much chakra as they need to perform a given ability. If they mold more chakra than is needed, the excess chakra is wasted and they will tire out faster from its loss. If they don't mold enough chakra, a technique will not be performed effectively, if at all, likely creating problems in a combat situation.**

 **General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Surface Walking exercises. A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral; Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows.[9] Hand seals are often used to manipulate chakra more easily, allowing shinobi to execute their techniques faster and more effectively. Shinobi who are extremely skilled at chakra control often specialise in genjutsu or become medical-nin.**

 **When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as shape transformation and nature transformation:**

 **Shape transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra.**

 **Nature transformation deals with changing the physical properties of chakra into an element. There is also the nature transformation of Yin and Yang, which deals with changing the ratio of spiritual and physical energies within chakra.**

 **These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a technique, though ninja who can use both simultaneously are said to be rare.**

 **-10% increase in CP recovery rate.**

 **-5% increase in total CP amount.**

 **-5% increase in Chakra attack.**

 **-5% increase in Chakra defense.**

 **-30% increase in CP related skill effects.**

 **[Mana Affinity (Passive)]**

 **Technique that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.**

 **-10% increase in CP recovery rate.**

 **-5% increase in total CP amount.**

 **-5% increase in Chakra attack.**

 **-5% increase in Chakra defense.**

 **-30% increase in CP related skill effects.**

"..." I stood there blankly, my mind going blank from the disbelieve at the many techniques that I had gotten, both old and new (mostly on the new ones), as I read yet again to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating and then trying to say something, anything to tell what I was thinking until I managed to calm down from the shock. "...HOLY FUCK! AND THIS IS ONLY LEVEL ONE?!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that, by the time I had leveled up to a hundred, I could be one of the most OP beings ever! Still I shook my head to recover, knowing that I needed to be careful.

"Still, what should I do now?" I thought out loud to myself, looking around before my eyes saw, through the walls, a new chakra signature appearing out of nowhere! "I-Is that...? *GULP!*"

I shivered because I had a pretty good idea, which was confirmed by the title above the newcomer:

 **Mad Scientist**

 **LVL ?: Shin Uchiha Sr.**

...Fucking E-Ranked luck...I hope I can survive the meeting with this psycho...

 **D-O: AND CUT! I hope you all enjoyed this new idea of mine, inspired by the multiple Gamer and Self Insert fanfics out there, which made me think; Why don't I do the same, and mix both concepts? And voila! Here we are with this crazy idea of mine. As for how long will this arc take place, it will be around a few chapters in order to build up my alternate and prepare for my eventual escape from the crazy Uchiha wannabe, but first I have to level up...which means I have to train under that mad man, mainly to build up my body, skills and stats even further, and hope that I don't screw up or end up as an organ donor...anyway, once the Shin Uchiha arc is over, my other will travel to another Universe, which is possible with Shin Uchiha's Space Time Jutsu as stated by canon. In fact I even contacted fellow author "fairy tail dragon slayer" in order to ask him if it was possible, and he confirmed it!^^**

 **Anyway, any suggestions for which world and pairing should my other self have? Also if you have any suggestions for the skill system and stats, please tell me on reviews, but NO FLAMES! Also if I get at LEAST 10 Reviews per chapter, I'll continue as soon as I can.**


End file.
